parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion
It seems that no animal has inspired the imagination of man more than the Lion (Panthera leo) (Pronounciation: pan-THUR-uh LEE-oh). Characterised as fearsome, courageous and majestic, the lion’s strength and ferocity has earned it the title of ‘King of the Beasts’ in many cultures. As one of the largest of the ‘big cats’, the lion is built to prey on animals many times its size, its strong jaws and muscular build emanating an image of sheer power. Male lions are larger than females and typically posses a mane of hair around their heads, a feature unique amongst the cat family (the Felidae). The rest of the coat is short and tawny in colour for both sexes, paler on the underside, without markings. The backs of the ears and the tuft of hair at the tip of the tail are dark brown or black. Lion cubs are born with brown rosettes that disappear with maturity, although some lions retain faint spots. Lions are the most social cat, with related females living together in prides and males forming coalitions. Roles * It played Lord Business in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Aladdin and Jasmine in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Junior Asparagus, Dad Asparagus and Mom Asparagus in WildlifeTales and VeggieTales (NatureRules1 Style) * They played Doc in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Chomper's Parents in Africa II: The Great Valley Adventure and Africa V: The Mysterious Island * It played Man in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * It played the Queen of Hearts in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Carnotaurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Tyrannosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Eugene H. Krabs in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zack/Black Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Red Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest * It played Rex in We're Back!: An African Animal's Story * It played Rasputin in Anastasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Serengeti Animals Gallery 3029791-poster-p-shutterstock162528041.jpg Lion Masai Mara.jpg 7357.jpg Lion,_African_(Fantasia_2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Foster's Home Lion.jpg Dexter's Lab Lion.jpg PPG Lions.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4458.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1707.jpg|Dumbo (1941) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6157.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg Phineas and Ferb Lions.png Lion (Wild Kratts).png Wild Thornberrys Lion.jpg Lion (Zoo Tycoon 2).png ATHF Lion.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) Simpsons Lion.png SU Lions.png Adventure Time Lion.png Rugrats Lions.png NatM Lions.jpg Lion (Alphabetimals).png LaCCB Lion.png LIONARTWORK.png Chuck the Lion.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3343.jpg ATimeToCook1.png Afican_Lion.png Kirikou Lion.png Roar_means_Hello.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) WonderZooLion.PNG 2528669-wildlife+park+3_lion_family_01.png Montecore.jpg TRZN_11.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) Lion2.png IMG_7533.JPG|Free Willy 4: Escape from Pirates Cove (2010) IMG_7751.JPG|Half Pint Pygmy (1948) XLF0.jpg IMG_4593.PNG IMG_8186.JPG IMG_8225.JPG CPatP Lions.png IMG_3598.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) tumblr_mg5gewb0321s2scwno7_540.png|The King and the Mockingbird Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg|The Lion King (1994) film_2537_02.jpg SJ Lions.jpg WNSB Lion.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Lion.png Also See * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Mammals Category:Felids Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Tex Avery Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals